Gift Giving & Mistletoe Kissing
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: It's CHRISTMAS! The host are at Tamaki's house for the Christmas holiday, & Hunny & Mori share a very mistletoe-ish, gift giving, loving, perfectly dreamy Christmas together! One-shot! R&R!


_1_

_ Gift Giving & Mistletoe Kissing_

"It's Christmas!" Hunny squealed excitedly as he drug a half-awake Takashi down the stairs of Tamaki's mansion. The whole host club had gathered at the host king's home for Christmas Eve and Christmas day.

Behind Mori Hikaru and Kaoru raced down with a shocked awake Haruhi in their tight thrilled grasp. "C'mon guys! Hurry up!" Hunny giggled as he landed on the floor in front of Tamaki's massive glittering white tree decorated in a mix of deep purple, light blues, soft pink, gentle greens, and shimmering silver. Above all of the glittering and gleaming richly adorned ortaments, lacing, and lights sat a eight sided star, three golden glowing spikes on it's left and right and two long graceful spikes on it's top and bottom.

In the morning dusk- the sun was slowly rising to embrace the holiday with soft smears of pink, blue and purple mingling in the sky all to swirl around the rising ball of fire- the lush golden streams of sun passed through the rows of windows and danced in the room making the Christmas tree glow brighter and shine greater with it's transfixing beauty.

The rising sun also glittered over the perfectly firm but soft snow that covered the ground and everything else beneath the sky; everything was sprinkled in a white mist of snow. Today was a perfectly dreamy Christmas day.

As Hunny scrambled on his hands knees through the mass of gifts Mori watched intently. Finally as the twins, Haruhi still in their ever tightening grip, reached the tree Hunny popped out of the sea of multi-colored wrapped presents holding one in his small delicate hands.

The present was medium sized, golden paper covering it almost to perfectly to tear open and reveal it's hidden surprise, and topped with a complicated flow of elegant pink and muted tan interweave. "Takashi! Look Kyoya got me a gift!" Hunny shouted to his cousin who nodded as he watched the younger blonde squirming o get free of the gifts.

Haruhi smiled up at the magnificent tree before her and twisted her hands free of the twins. She followed a all to eager Kaoru into the vast array of bows and wrapping paper.

One by one the awakened and high holiday spirited host found a few of their gifts and piled them separately- except the twins who gathered theirs in a group all their own- all except Mori who sat leaning on the palms of his hands with Hunny in his lap a few brightly colored and sweet scented gifts surrounding the two.

"Please!" Hunny begged once again. Mori sighed at the boys stubbornness. "No, Mitisukuni." he repeated again for the third time his voice soft but emotionless. Hunny crossed his arms over his chest, Usa-chan pressed to his heaving chest. "Why not! I wanna open the gifts now!" Hunny complained in a whimper.

Mori sighed and looked to his friends in a plead for help. Haruhi smiled and walked over plopping down beside the two older boys. "Haru-chan! Takashi is bein' a meany!" Hunny cried to the girl dressed in a red and green christmas gown designed by the twins mother.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over, Hikaru crossing his arms on top of Haruhi's mop of short brown hair and Kaoru rested his body on Hikaru's side. "What's wrong Hunny?" Kaoru asked curiously seeing the sadness and betrayal in the deeply sensitive brown eyes. "Mori won't let me open my gifts!" Hunny cried as he slyly reached for a small gift from Haruhi. Mori grabbed his wrist and narrowed his onyx black eyes at his cousin but smiled gently at the boys innocent grin.

"Well yeah we can't start Christmas without the boss," Hikaru said simply smiling comfortingly. "Or without the Shadow King." Kaoru added quickly as he looked over his shoulder longingly at his and his brothers gifts. Hunny giggled and Mori smiled thankfully to his friends.

Almost as soon as the words had left the twins mouths and had settled into Hunny's reluctant and still impatient mind, Mori slipping his hand back to the floor and Hunny leaning against him, that Kyoya's irritable threats echoed down the staircase to the startled host.

"Tamaki! How man times have I told you to leave! Me! ALONE!" Kyoya yelled in a rage. "Merry Christmas momma!" Tamaki yelped festively as he ran down the stairs smiling wildly as Kyoya chased after him. "Look like da-da's awake." Hikaru and Kaoru joked snickering.

Tamaki slid behind the trio of host- Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru- smiling brillantly at the fuming Kyoya. Kyoya stopped in his tracks as he noticed the tree, the gifts, and his fellow hosts and close friends dressed in Christmas pajamas. "Christmas...?" he mumbled.

Hunny nodded happily, "Yup! It's CHRISTMAS!" Hunny jumped up from his position against Mori and leaped for his gifts. "Good morning everyone." Tamaki said grinning his voice happier than usual. "Morning sempai." Haruhi said smiling as Tamaki helped her up off the floor.

Kyoya lazily walked over to the tree and rummaged through the gifts, tossing a few to Tamaki who was busily ordering the twins to help push Haruhi's presents into a circle with their own so they would all be in a cirlce of festive, merry, cheer as they unwrapped their presents. The twins finally gave ina fter convincing Tamaki to help them.

Mori watched as Hunny excitedly opened his gifts, taking no hesitation to rip the paper and ribbon- well he did save a few ribbons he claimed would look cute on Usa-chan- to shreds to get to his desired object. He thanked his gift buyer greatly with bear hugs, and offers to share his gift with them. Mori smiled contently not botherin with his own remaining gifts under the Christmas gifts.

"Takashi where's your gifts?" Hunny asked stopping for a moment to look at his cousin who was watching him open his last gift. They were now surrounded by shreds of Hunny's once beautifuly wrapped gifts that consisted of sweets, stuffed animals, coloring books and pencils, a few miniature clothes for Usa-chan,, and other cute things that Hunny adored.

Mori simply nudged his head towards the tree and Hunny instantly ran between the gifts and Mori Hunny handed off each and every gift to his cousin. Clapping and cheering Mori's excitement for him. Finally there was only one gift left and the other host had left to change into winter clothes to go outside, to play in the snow.

Hunny rushed over to the tree to receive the gift. For a moment Mori thought he saw a blush come over Hunny, for what reason he didn't know but he was almost certain he had seen the boys pale cheeks burn pink as he stumbled to the tree.

When he had returned he held the last gift that Mori had received. Mori smiled and took the present, he knew who the present was from instantly from the soft green background sprinkled with pink bunny's with Santa hats upon their heads between their floppy ears.

Hunny sat down beside Mori but didn't look at the taller boy as he picked up a gift he had hidden under the shreds of wrapping paper and saved ribbons. Mori noticed it was his gift to Hunny. "Aren't you going to open it?" Mori asked curiously a slight pang of hurt stabbing at his heart thinking Hunny had simply forgotten his gift when really the boy had been saving it...

_'Always save the best for last...right?' _Hunny thought his heart skipping beats and pounding in his ears.

Mori slowly unwrapped the gift but abruptly Hunny stopped him. "I wanna open mine first!" he stalled sweetly. Mori didn't protest but he knew something was up.

Hunny unwrapped the gift slowly his hands trembling as he lifted the top of the box. In it he found a deliciously moist looking fudge cake, white chocoalte dribbled over the top and a perfect red strawberry dipped in normal chocolate crowning the cake. "T-Takashi..." Huuny said drool already curling otu the side of his mouth. Mori smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

Taking the cake out Huuny's eyes rested on a note pinned to the pink bow tie of a cute plush pink and black striped bee; a honey bee. In Mori's quick but gracefully curved handwriting Hunny read the note:

_Dear Mitsukuni,_

_I prepared and made the cake from scratch. The bee was something I sorta customized the bee, but I had to spent many hours at night stitching him and stuffing him while you slept. I hope you like your gifts Mitsukuni._

_Love, Takashi_

Hunny felt tears building into uncontrollable heaps as he read the letter. Mori didn't question his cousins tears only slid him back into his lap as the blonde buried his face in the plush bee and Usa-chan. Hunny listened as Mori carefully unwrapped his present setting aside the un-torn paper and still perfectly streams of ribbons from the fat bow.

Mori stared at the blue plush puppy dog in the box a pink tongue hanging slightly out of it's curved mouth and it's floppy soft fury ears falling over it's butterscotch brown button eyes. "Th-" Hunny didn't give Mori the chance to thank him. He ripped the remaining scrunched up pieces of paper from the box to reveal the actual present.

It was a small silver locket in the shape of a bunny encased in a bubble that when moved small pink flowers shivered around the bunny like falling snowflakes. Picking up the gift Mori also picked up a note from Hunny. Flipping the necklace over he read the small words etched into the back of the bunny's head.

_So you'll always have a little piece of me around~Love Mitsukuni!_

Curving, swirling, and twirling lines outlined the words and small flowers embedded into the bunny dotted the lines. He gripped the locket in his fist as he read the note:

_Merry Christmas Takashi,_

_The necklace was something he twins mom helped me make, & the puppy is something I made from what grandma used to teach me! They aren't much but I still hope you love them...just like I love you..._

_XOXOX, Mitsukuni_

The note was severally doodled on with all types of cute sketches of hearts and animals. Mori felt his face heat up as he realized what Hunny meant. he really, truly loved him...more than a cousin or a friend... "Mitsukuni..." he whispered looking at the boy in his lap who had occupied himself by slowly eating the cake.

It was apparently better than Mori had hoped for the boy has it smeared across his face. He was ashamed, Mori could see it in his hidden eyes.

He felt tears splash against his elf pajamas. "I-I'm s-s-sorry T-a-a-kashi!" Huuny cried jumping out of Mori's lap and running away blinded by his tears. Mori pushed off the ground, his gifts in hands. he caught Hunny's wrist just as the boy reached the huge arching doorway that lead to Tamaki's dinning room that was also interlaced with the staircase.

Hunny looked up at Mori tears in his eyes. "Y-You hate me don't you!" Hunny demanded tearfuly hugging his bee gift closer to him as tears and the cake mingled into his mouth. Mori shook his head slowly as he walked past the boy who stared after him heartbroken thinking Mori was walking away from him.

Grabbing a napkin though Mori returned. He knelt down to Hunny's level and whipped his mouth affectionately. The boy sniffled as Mori whipped away his remaining tears with the tip of his thumb. "Your a mess..." Mori said smiling as he ruffled Hunny's blond hair gently.

Hunny giggled but then he frowned and pulled Mori's hand away. "You don't love me back do you?" he whimpered. Mori nodded as he looked up, he had noticed the mistletoe while chasing Hunny. "B-B uhhmm..." Hunny didn't get the chance to finish as Mori gently pressed his lips to Hunny's.

Hunny gasped into the kiss in shock and Mori smiled. But Hunny was still able to move his lips with Mori's. Mori tangled his fingers in Huny's hair and gripped the small of the boy's back bringing him closer. Hunny wanted to stay like this forever but he was new to kissing and was losing his breath quickly.

Mori pulled away first though smiling happily at Hunny. Hunny flushed as his lips tingled with the generous burn of Mori's lips. Mori smiled as he slipped the necklace on and kissed Hunny again but on the cheek. Picking the boy up onto his his shoulders Mori carried Hunny back towards their room so they could change to go outside with their friends.

Stopping in front of the tree Mori and Hunny stared up appreciatively at the beautiful tree the now completely rose sun shining on them. Hunny kissed Mori's cheek and rested his head tiredly on Mori's.

"Merry Christmas Takashi..." Hunny whispered sleepily suddling his new bee, Mori as he quietly claimed to name the stuffed animal close to his heart. Mori smiled as he looked at his own gifts the puppy dog, Blu Hunny he'd decided as the pups name.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mitsukuni." he whispered back lovingly, yes indeed it was a very loving, merry Christmas- and the twins had it all on tape-but even if Mori or Hunny would have known they wouldn't have cared for nothing could possibly spoil their perfectly dreamy, loving Christmas!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_First ever Ouran story, and none other than for my Christmas story! I hope you all enjoyed this little story, i think it's considered a yaoi but I'm not sure I just thought it would be cute to write! Lolzz well I hope you all like my little christmasy one-shot! I wish you all a very mistletoe, gift giving and receiving, loving, perfectly dreamy MERRY CHRISTMAS! I love you all, Peace, Love, & Good TImez! ^_^ _


End file.
